Lillie
Lillie is one of the closest friends of [[Kukui], and also his assistant. she is one of the main characters in the Alola Adventure. History Lillie was raised by Lusamine and Mohn alongside her brother, Gladion. she always disliked Pokemon battles but had a passion for reading. eventually Mohn left because of Lusamines slow descent into madness that coudnt be helped and ended up starting a new life on Poke Pelago. this ruined their family as Gladion got edgy, Lillie got more serious and Lusamine got way crazier very quickly. Lillie sometime after this met with Kukui and turned into his assistant, and started to live with him, the two of them quickly become very close friends who would do anything for eachoter. eventually Lillie decided to steal Cosmog from the Aether Foundation because she didnt want it to have the same fate as other Pokemon had there. she then met with our beloved trio and followed them throughout their journey. Appeareance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and platinum blond hair, with two braids at each side of her face. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. Lillie wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats. She also carries a round bag with a Poké Ball design on both sides. As later revealed, Lusamine made the choice of Lillie's dress for her, likely with the intent of resembling a Nihilego given her obsession with that species of Ultra Beast. After realizing her mother is too far gone to listen to reason, she changes her outfit to a white sailor-like shirt with a blue ribbon and a very short white miniskirt with a light blue line. She stops wearing her hat, instead restyling her hair as a ponytail tied together with a braid. She also wears a pink backpack with a white ribbon and white penny loafers with white ankle socks. Personality Lillie is the type to not care much about things but still aint edgy unlike her brother, Gladion. she is still a good and kind person who will try her best to protect her friends. Relantionships Kukui - Lillie is Kukuis assistant. they share the same home and they have to take care of eachoter both financially and physically, mentally too. Kukui considers Lillie to be a really good and trustworthy friend who he cant imagine deserting. Lillie may rarely show any emotions or care for things but she truly cares for Kukui. The Terrific Three - she likes them and considers them as friends and allies. Her family - before it all went to shit she loved her parents no matter what but she starting hating Lusamine after her descent into madness. she started to get annoyed by her brothers edginess but still loved him, she does not blame Mohn for his decisions. Trivia * since Lillie dislikes Pokemon battling, she does not have a team at all, Nebby is more like an pet. Category:Females